laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Maskierter Gentleman
150px |Zitat = Verehrte Damen und Herren! Was Sie sehen, ist nicht nur Schein! Lug und Betrug gibt es in dieser Stadt schon zu Genüge. Wacht auf, liebe Freunde! Erhebt Euch! |En = Masked Gentleman |Aufenthalt = Hotel Reunion |Fr = Le Maître du masque |It = Il Gentiluomo mascherato |Nl = Gemaskerde Heer |Sp = El Caballero enmascarado |Jp = キセキのしんし |Romaji = Kiseki no Shinshi |Beziehungen = Jean Descole (Komplize) Henry Ledore (Erzfeind) }} Der Maskierte Gentleman ist der Hauptantagonist in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder, der Monte d'Or unsicher macht. Sein Haar wird von einer Perücke bedeckt und sein Gesicht von der Maske des Chaos. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Einen Monat vor den Ereignissen der Handlung tauchte er in Monte d'Or auf und begann, mysteriöse „Wunder“ zu vollbringen, um die Leute in Panik zu versetzten. Es begann damit, dass angeblich die Maske des Chaos vom Ledore Anwesen entwendet wurde. Erstes Wunder thumb|left|Beim BoulevardZum ersten Mal erschien der Maskierte Gentleman auf dem Celebration Boulevard auf einem Hausdach. Dort blendete er die Anwesenden mit einem grellen Licht, das aufleuchtete, als er mit dem Finger schnippte. Daraufhin hatten sich scheinbar einige der Leute in Pferde verwandelt. Auflösung Die Komplizen von Descole hatten bekleidete Pferde vorbereitet, die sie in den Seitengassen versteckten. Als alle durch das Licht geblendet waren, wurden diese freigelassen. Zweites Wunder thumb|left|Das zweite WunderBeim zweiten Wunder des Gentleman erschienen unter dem Pavillon am Ende des Celebration Boulevard plötzlich einige seltsam gekleidete Leute, die die Passanten angriffen. Es wurde festgestellt, dass diese Leute Figuren auf Bildern waren, die im Monsarton-Museum ausgestellt wurden. Diese waren nachdem das Wunder vollbracht war nicht mehr in den Bildern vorzufinden, so als wären sie herausgestiegen. Auflösung Der Gentleman hatte die Bilder dem Museum vakuumverpackt als anonymer Spender gestiftet. Die Farbe, mit der die Figuren auf den Hintergrund gemalt wurden, war speziell: Sie löste sich bei Kontakt mit Luft auf, sodass nur der Hintergrund blieb. Die mysteriösen Angreifer waren Descoles Komplizen, die sich angezogen hatten wie die Figuren. Drittes Wunder Beim dritten Wunder erhielten Stadtbewohner Briefe, in denen sie angewiesen wurden, zu einer bestimmten Tageszeit zum Gallery Plaza zu kommen. Diese wurden Polizisten gezeigt. Zur angegebenen Zeit fand man auf dem Plaza eine Bühne vor, auf der sich die Leute befanden. Plötzlich gingen alle in Flammen auf und nichts blieb von ihnen zurück. Doch danach fand man alle, die auf der Bühne gewesen waren, unversehrt in ihren Häusern. Auflösung Die Leute hatten eigentlich zwei Briefe bekommen, einen für die Polizei, und einen anderen, in dem sie angewiesen wurden, das Haus nicht zu verlassen. Die Leute auf der Bühne waren realistische Puppen, die verbrannt wurden. Viertes Wunder thumb|Der Maskierte Gentleman erscheint beim Boulevard.Beim vierten Wunder waren Professor Layton und Luke erstmalig dabei. Es wurde gerade eine Parade auf dem Boulevard abgehalten, als plötzlich ein großer Clownsballon anfing zu wackeln und abstürzte, woraufhin die Anwesenden das Weite suchten. Als Luke und der Professor sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass einige Leute sich in Stein verwandelt hatten. Dann erschien der Gentleman auf einem Dach, teilte den Leuten mit, die Stadt werde bald zerstört werden, verwandelte seinen Umhang in große, weiße Flügel und flog davon. Als Emmy, Layton und Luke versuchten, ihn mit Pferden einzuholen, warf er Rauchbomben und verschwand. Auflösung Die verwandelten Menschen waren lediglich Statuen. Diese wurden in einem Pferdewagen transportiert, der im Ballon verborgen war, und als dieser abstürzte, wurden sie auf der Straße verteilt, was in der Panik niemand merkte. Fünftes Wunder thumb|left|Menschen werden in den Himmel empor gerissen.Sein nächstes Wunder vollbrachte er auf dem Gallery Plaza vor dem Monsarton-Museum, wo Layton, Luke Emmy, Angela Ledore, Alphonse Dalston und Inspektor Clamp Grosky auf ihn warteten. Nachdem sich dort eine Menge versammelt hatte, erschien er plötzlich über ihnen und ging in der freien Luft bis zur Spitze des Museums, wo er stehen blieb. Mit den Worten „''Erhebt Euch!“ ließ er einige der Versammelten schweben und in der Luft verschwinden. Er erwähnte, dass sein nächstes Wunder auf der Gruselkirmes stattfinden solle und verschwand dann, kurz bevor Hauptkommissar Sheffield mit einer großen Menge an Polizisten eintraf und Dalston verhafte, den er im Verdacht hatte, der Drahtzieher hinter den Gentleman zu sein. Auflösung thumb|Der Gentleman läuft in der Luft.Der Maskierte Gentleman balancierte nur auf einem Seil, das zwischen dem Pavillon und dem Museum aufgespannt war. Die verschwundenen Menschen waren Descoles Komplizen, die an Ballons befestigt waren. Im dunklen Nachthimmel sah man weder die Ballons noch die dunklen Decken, in welche die Komplizen sich verhüllten, damit es so aussah, als würden sie verschwinden. Sechstes Wunder Im Vergnügungspark vollbrachte er sein Wunder erstmalig nicht vor einer großen Zuschauermenge. Zuerst lockte er Layton, Luke, Emmy, Angela und Henry Ledore mit vier goldenen Karten zum Tropfenturm. Nachdem er sie dort begrüßte, floh er ins stockfinstere Innere des Turmes. Als sie diesen wieder verließen, fanden sie den Park vollkommen leer vor. Daraufhin entführte der Gentleman Angela und brachte sie zurück zum Turm. Die anderen verfolgten ihn. Als Angela wieder frei war und sie den Turm verließen, war im Park alles normal und niemand schien sich zu erinnern, verschwunden gewesen zu sein, nicht mal Inspektor Grosky. Auflösung Der Maskierte Gentleman hatte den Boden des Tropfenturmes in eine sich drehende Platte ausgetauscht. Da der Turm von beiden Seiten gleich aussieht und es im Inneren kein Licht gibt, konnte er die Gruppe mithilfe der Platte dazu bringen, den Turm auf der anderen Seite zu verlassen, ohne es zu bemerken. Dort hatte er eine exakte Kopie des Parks bauen lassen, die vollkommen leer war. Beim zweiten Mal ließ er sie den Turm wieder auf der richtigen Seite verlassen. Letztes Wunder Im Laufe der Handlung finden der Professor und seine Begleiter durch Kommissar Leonard Bloom heraus, dass der Maskierte Gentleman sich im Hotel Reunion einquartiert hat, wo er sein letztes Wunder vollbringen will. Der Gentleman hatte dort als Auftakt für sein letztes und größtes Wunder vier Bücher für sie vorbereitet. Zuerst schaltete er den Strom im Hotel ab, um alles dunkel zu machen, dann mussten Layton, seine Begleiter und Mordaunt die Bücher suchen, in welchen erfundene Märchen standen, die alle auf seinem Leben basierten. Nachdem sie diese gefunden hatten, mussten sie zum Vorführraum des Hotels, wo der Gentleman das Ende des vierten Märchens, in dem es um einen Kanzler geht, der seinen König hintergeht, als Film abspielte, um symbolisch darzustellen, was ihm angetan wurde. thumb|left|Der Gentleman im HotelNachdem der Film zu Ende war, entführte der Maskierte Gentleman Luke und befestigte ihn in einer wirren Seilkonstruktion in der Haupthalle des Hotels viele Meter über dem Boden. Der Maskierte Gentleman behauptete, dies sei ein letztes Rätsel, das er extra für Professor Layton vorbereitet hatte, und fragte ihn, ob er es diesmal wohl schaffen würde, seinen Freund zu retten. Der Professor nahm daraufhin einen Kerzenhalter und benutze ihn, um die Seilkonstruktion hinunterzugleiten, Luke abzufangen und ihn so zum Boden mitzunehmen. Er enthüllte daraufhin seine Identität und flüchtete auf das Dach des Hotels, wo er die Klippen, die die Stadt umgaben, sprengte, sodass Monte d'Or drohte, mit Sand überflutet zu werden. Wahre Identität thumb|Randall ohne MaskeIn Wirklichkeit ist der Maskierte Gentleman Randall Ascot, der bei einer Expedition in den Akbadain-Ruinen verschwunden war und für tot gehalten wurde, obwohl er überlebt und lediglich sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er war in die Rolle des Maskierten Gentleman geschlüpft, da Jean Descole ihm Lügen über Henry erzählte, damit Randall sich rächen wollen würde. Descole war außerdem derjenige, der die Rolle des Maskierten Gentleman ersonnen und die „Wunder“ finanziert hatte. Er half Randall jedoch nur, weil er auf diese Weise Henry Ledore die Maske der Ordnung entlocken wollte. Layton Kyōju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus In der erweiterten Version des Spiels hat der Maskierte Gentleman auch noch weitere Auftritte: thumb|left|Der Gentleman jagt Luke durch die Gasse.Er erscheint in einem Albtraum von Luke, in dem Professor Layton und Emmy zusammen tanzen und dann vom Gentleman versteinert werden, nachdem sie sich in eine Gasse begeben. Daraufhin verfolgt er Luke durch die Gasse, um auch ihn zu versteinern, doch kurz bevor der Prozess vollzogen ist, wacht Luke auf. Auch das dritte Wunder des Gentleman wurde verändert: Es spielte sich nicht bei Tag, sondern bei Nacht ab, der Gentleman selbst war anwesend und erzeugte die Flamme, die wie seine Maske geformt war, auch persönlich. Außerdem tauchten die verschwundenen Menschen gleich nach der Verbrennung durch eine weitere Flamme sofort wieder auf. Zitate * * * * * * (zu Henry) * * (Basiert auf dem Zitat aus Goethes Werk „Faust I“.) * Märchen Folgende Märchen hat der Maskierte Gentleman erfunden: * 1. Märchen: * 2. Märchen: * 3. Märchen: * 4. Märchen (1. Teil): * thumb|Eine Szene aus dem Märchen4. Märchen (2. Teil): Rätsel ''Beim Maskierten Gentleman gibt es keine Rätsel. Profil Wissenswertes * Nur bei seinem ersten Auftritt trug der Maskierte Gentleman die echte Maske des Chaos. Danach war sie bereits von Descole in die von Henry Ledore angefertigte Fälschung ausgetauscht worden. * Man kann ihn in Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant als Preis beim Rätsel des Tages erhalten. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: 山本裕典 Yūsuke Yamamoto * Deutsch: Ilja Köster * Englisch: Yuri Lowenthal Galerie Der Maskierte Gentleman.png Der Maskierte Gentleman.jpg|Der Maskierte Gentleman - ein mysteriöser Gegner Wunder des maskierten Gentlemans.png|''Erhebt Euch!'' Masked gentleman holding Luke-1-.png|Der Maskierte Gentleman mit Flügeln Maskierter Gentleman2.png|Im Hotel Reunion Wilde Jagd 2.png|Beim Spielmodus „Wilde Jagd“ en:The Masked Gentleman fr:Maître du Masque Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von Monte d'Or